I'm Not Perfect!
by Baekkidobe
Summary: CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/KRISBAEK ! Berikan alasan yang jelas ! Jika semua karena ke kurangan yang kau miliki ! aku bisa menerima itu ..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I'm not perfect

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.

Other Cast :

. OH Sehun

. Kris Wu

. Kim Jong In

. Do Kyungsoo

. Xi Luhan

Warning : YAOI [Boys Love], Miss Typo (s), Alur K.

Genre : Comfort, sortgate, Sad. Romance..

Note : Gak mau banyak bacot ! guee terlanjur sakit hati hueeee .. Read ajaaa

Summary : Adakah kesempatan untukku?

.

.

.

HR^^

.

.

.

|I'm Not Perfect|ChanBaek|Part1|

[AU POV]

Baekhyun duduk cantik di sebuah bangku Taman bermain, Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, orang itu adalah Sehun adik tiri nya, sejak tadi Sehun belum kembali dengan alasan ingin membelikan Baekhyun Ice Cream, dan dengan bodoh nya Baekhyun tetap menunggu Sehun padahal hari sudah Nampak mendung.

"Sehunnie kemana yaa.. mengapa belum kembali Jugaa?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap – usap kedua telapak tangan nya.

Hari sudah Nampak semakin tak bersahabat, Angin sore itu sangat kencang, dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karna terlalu dingin, Berulang kali Baekhyun menggosok – gosok kedua telapak tangan nya agar dingin nya mau berkurang.

"Brr.. Apa sudah gelap? Apa akan hujan? Mengapa dingin sekali?" Itulah kata yang bisa di keluar kan Baekhyun di tengah – tengah dingin nya sore itu.

Baekhyun suda tak tahan, sudah setengah jam berlalu namun Sehun Juga belum datang, Ia meringkuk di atas bangku taman setelah sebelum nya melepas tongkat nya kesembarang arah, Baekhyun menutup mata dan mulut nya rapat – rapat, sungguh ia sudah sangat tidak sanggup untuk bertahan melawan dingin nya sore itu.

Tak Jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berbaring, seorang pria tinggi Nampak tengah berlari dengan tangan nya yang ia letakan di atas kepala bermaksud untuk memayungi diri nya dengan tangan nya sendiri, Pria tinggi itu samar – samar melihat kea rah Bangku Taman yang berisikan Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk di sana.

Dengan jiwa nurani nya Pria tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun, Ia mengguncang – guncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar sedikit Kuat, Namun pria tinggi itu tak mendapat Respon dari sang empu, Pria tinggi itu sebut saja Chanyeol, dia Nampak menimbang nimbang sesuatu.

"Apa aku bawa saja dia bersamaku.."

Kata itulah yang terlintas di kepala Chanyeol, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan lancang nya menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal, Hujan sudah cukup deras., membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan untuk menatap arah Jalan nya.

BYURRRR …

Semakin deras Hujan membuat Chanyeol jua semakin mempercepat langkah nya menuju pelataran parkir, Setelah berhasil sampai di pelataran parkir Chanyeol langsung saja menuju ke tempat ia memarkirkan mobil nya, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil nya sedikit kesusahan.

"Shit.."

Chanyeol mengumpat karna tak jua dapat membuka mobil nya, namun Chanyeol tetap memaksa diri hingga akhir nya Mobil itu bisa terbuka, dengan segera Chanyeol memasukan Baekhyun ke bangku penumpang, membaring kan tubuh mungil itu di sana.

Chanyeol pun langsung memutar dan memasuki Bangku pengemudi, Chanyeol membuka Jaket kulit nya yang basah, meletakan Jaket kulit nya kesembarang arah, sempat melirik ke Bangku penumpang dengan seulas senyum, Hanya sebentar setelah itu Chanyeol langsung saja melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan standar ke kediaman nya.

#

Sehun mengelilingi sekitar Taman bermain untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun tetap saja ia tak jugaa menemukan sosok Baekhyun, saat ini Sehun sudah menangis, ia merutuki diri nya dan Juga guru pemandu nya, andai saja ia datang tepat waktu ke Taman bermain, bisa di yakini saat ini ia dan Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam kamar di temani secangkir coklat hangat.

"HYUNG! BAEKKI HYUNG!"

Teriakan Sehun teredam oleh deras nya Hujan kala itu, Sehun luruh ke tanah, ia mengusap wajah nya kasar, berkali – kali berteriak, menjerit, bertanya, mengililingi Taman, namun tetap saja Sehun tak dapat menemukan Baekhyun.

"Hiks Hyung ! Maafkan aku hiks Hyung.."

Sehun menangis tersedu, Mungkin terlihat berlebihan, apalagi melihat keperibadian Sehun yang dingin dan cuek, keadaan nya saat ini sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sehun yang biasa.,

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seseorang sudah menangis tersedu – sedu di balik tembok tak Jauh dari tempat Sehun meraung memanggili nama Baekhyun, Seorang itu adalah Luhan – teman sekaligus Senior nya di sekolah, Luhan menangis pilu, ia memegangi Kuat dada sebelah kiri nya, mencengkram nya dengan sangat kuat.

"Hiks ter .. hiks ternyata benar, hiks Sehun .. Hiks ia menyukai pria Buta hiks sialan itu.."

Ucap Luhan di temani isakan nya, Selama ini Luhan merasa Bahwa Sehun menyukai nya, di karenakan Sehun sangat Baik karna terus saja membantu nya Jika sedang kesusahan, tapi saat itu datang, saat dimana Sehun memperkenalkan Baekhyun ke luhan.

Sejak saat itu Luhan merasa ada yang ganjil di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun, Sehun Nampak begitu perhatian kepada Baekhyun ketimbang diri nya, walaupun saat itu Luhan Juga butuh Sehun tapi Pria tampan itu tetap saja mengutama Kan Baekhyun, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan cemburu buta.

"Hiks aku mensyukuri Jika hiks pr..pria buta sialan itu hiks hilang ! Lihat hiks aku Sehun Hiks.." Itulah ucapan Pilu Luhan, untuk yang terakhir karna setelah itu ia langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Luhan sudah ada di hadapan Sehun saat ini, ia ikut beringsut ke tanah, dengan cekatan Luhan langsung saja memeluk Sehun, mendekap tubuh Sehun begitu erat di tengah guyuran Hujan yang begitu deras nya kala itu.

"PABBOYA! Hiks Kau .. Kau hiks bodoh Sehun bodoh hiks.."

Sehun mengadah menatap Luhan bingung dengan mata sembab nya, Luhan memandangi Sehun lamat di temani isakan yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari mulut nya, Ia tak kuasa ingin sekali ia menjerit saat ini.

"Hiks menga – " Ucapa Luhan terpotong dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dari Sehun.

CHU'

Luhan sempat terbelalak kaget, namun setelah nya ia langsung menutup mata dan membalas Ciuman yang di berikan Sehun, Mereka Ciuman tak sampai semenit karna Sehun sudah lebih dulu melepas nya, Kini mereka saling memandangi, Luhan Nampak malu dengan kedua pipi nya merona Hebat saat Sehun memandangi nya seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis.."

#

[CHANYEOL POV]

Pandangan ku tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil yang saat ini sedang terlelap nyaman di ranjang ku, Dia begitu indah hingga aku tak kuasa melepas kan pandangan ku barang sedetik pun, aku sangat mengidolakan nya – HAHAH mungkin terlihat aneh di dengar, apalagi Jika mengingat bahwa aku baru bertemu dengan nya beberapa Jam yang lalu, dan dia Juga bukan artis.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati ku saat mata ku menatap lekuk wajah nya yang begitu rapi dan sempurna, ia seperti malaikat – AH! Mungkin saja ia memang malaikat, mungkin saja ia terjatuh dari langit dan terhempas ke bangku di taman bermain tadi.

"Ck, bicara apa kau Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Aku merutuki diri ku yang berbicara dengan bodoh seperti tadi, tapi apa salah nya? Oh oke kalau ada yang ingin di salahkan, salahkan saja pria mungil yang menyerupai malaikat ini.

"Eunghh."

Aku berjengit mendengar lenguhan dari bibir cerry pria mungil yang saat ini Nampak mengulat di atas ranjang ku, Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah nya yang menurut ku sangat imut itu.

Saat ini Pria mungil itu sudah sepenuh nya sadar dari alam mimpi nya, tapi mengapa ia tak protes? Apa dia tak merasa asing dengan tempat nya berbaring sekarang? Mengapa hanya menatap lurus kedepan?

Aku pun dengan bodoh nya mengikuti arah pandang nya, mungkin ada hal menarik yang sedang ia Lihat, tapi apa? Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali, Hanya ada TV LCD berukuran cukup besar yang menempel di dinding dengan beberapa figura besar yang berisikan foto keluarga ku.

"Apa yang sedang kau Lihat?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ku Lihat ia membelalak, akh? Keterkejutan yang berlebihan menurut ku.

"S..siapa Kau?" Tanya nya dengan tatapan – HEY ! dia tak menatap ku saat berbicara.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini?"

Kata ku, saat ini ia terlihat gelisah, ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya ku.

"Aku di mana? Ini dimana?" Jerit nya tertahan.

Aku memandang aneh pria mungil ini, sejak tadi ia berbicara tapi mata nya entah kemana – mana, tidak sopan sekali, apa dia mencoba memancing amarah ku? Tapi raut muka nya Nampak sangat ketakutan, sebenar nya apa yang terjadi?

Aku lompat (?) ke tempat tidurku, memegang kedua bahu nya yang bergetar, sungguh aku tak mengerti dia terus saja berteriak ketakutan, ada apa dengan nya?.

"Hiks Sehunnie! Hiks tolong aku hiks.."

Aku memegangi kedua bahu nya kuat, mengarah kan nya ke hadapan ku, namun tetap saja mata nya bergerak tak tentu arah, aku pun mulai kesal, satu tangan ku aku gunakan untuk mencengkran rahang tirus nya, ia meringis, sungguh aku tak tega tapi dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku disini, tatap aku.."

Suruh ku pada nya, ia tak menjawab terus saja terisak dan mata nya tetap tak mengarah padaku.

"Hiks Sehunnie~ hiks .."

"Lihat aku! Aku sedang berbicara padamu.."

"Hiks Sehunnie~"

"LIHAT AKU!" teriak ku kalap, sungguh – aku hanya ingin ia melihat ku, dan kami bisa membicarakan ini baik – baik.

"Aku buta hiks .. aku tak hiks bisa melihat apa pun hiks ! kau siapa? hiks aku tak bisa melihat mu.."

DEG'

Aku membelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan nya, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? 'Buta' apa benar makhluk indah ini tak bisa melihat? Tapi –

"Hiks aku ingin hiks pulang.. Hiks aku ingin Sehunnie hiks.."

Isakan nya menyadar kan ku, aku merenggangkan cengkraman tangan ku pada rahang tirus nya, entah tuntunan dari mana saat ini aku sudha memeluk nya, mendekap nya erat seolah makhluk ini begitu berharga untukku.

"Sssshh.. Uljima.."

"Aku ingin hiks pulang.."

"Ne .. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang.."

#

[AU POV]

Sehun menyandar kan tubuh nya di penyangga tempat tidur, perasaan nya masih was was, ia masih resah akan keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang, dimana Baekhyun ia tak tau..

Sebelum pulang Sehun lebih dulu mengantar kan Luhan pulang, sebenar nya Saat Sehun mencium nya tadi itu hanya untuk sekedar meredam tangis Luhan, karna ia tak suka melihat orang yang di sayangi nya menangis, begitu Juga dengan Baekhyun ia Juga tak suka Jika melihat Baekhyun menangis, Jangan kan menangis, melihat Baekhyun mengerucut kan bibir nya saja Sehun sudah kalang kabut, bagaimana bila menangis.

"Kau dimana Hyung.."

Ucap Sehun lirih, ia bangkit dari tiduran nya, berjalan menuju balkon kamar, pandangn Sehun berhenti di depan pagar rumah nya, di sana terdapat sebuah mobil mewah, Sehun mengernyit bingung, siapa tamu yang datang kerumah nya larut malam begini? –

Sehun masih memperhatikan mobil itu dari atas balkon, saat seorang pria tinggi nan tampan keluar pun ia masih setia berdiri di atas balkon, namun saat pintu mobil yang satu nya terbuka dan menampakan sosok mungil Baekhyun, Sehun langsung membelalak dan buru – buru berlari keluar.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan Pintu rumah Baekhyun, ia memapah Baekhyun dari mobil, awal nya Baekhyun menolak dia bilang kalau ia sudah hapal jalan nya, namun Chanyeol tetap bersih kuku untuk memapah Baekhyun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun pun harus mau (?).

CKLEK'

Belum sempat Chanyeol melayang kan ketukan ke pintu rumah Baekhyun, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dan nampaklah Sehun dengan wajah sembab nya, Saat Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang membelakangi nya, Sehun langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun sempat terkejut namun –

"Kau kemana saja Hyung? Aku mengkhawatir kan mu."

Tidak jadi saat tau siapa yang tiba – tiba saja memeluk nya.

"Aku menunggu Sehunnie.."

Sehun menangis, ia tau ia salah di sini, ia pun hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

Chanyeol merasa tak suka (?) Dengan aksi Sehun yang menurut nya berlebihan itu.

"Ehem.."

Deheman Chanyeol membuat Isakan Sehun terhenti, Baekhyun menjentikan jari nya, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluk nya.

"Sehunnie ini pria yang sudah menolong ku, dia Park Chanyeol.."

Sehun Nampak diam, apalagi saat Baekhyun bilang menolong? Apa maksud nya.

"Menolong?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku yang menolong nya saat ia pingsan di taman bermain.."

DEG'

TBC-

Jantung siapaaa itu? Entahlah..

Sudah yaaa.. maaf pendek dan lagi selamat membaca – RCL DAN NO SHIDERS

SARANGHAE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I'm Not perfect**

**#Chapter2**

**Author :W.i.a.n**

**Cast :ChanBaek –**

**Warning : YAOI, typo(s), Alurkecepatan**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort,**** Humor, **** Sad And Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclmair :Semua cast milikTuhan ..**

**AN :Holaaa! Maafu****dah****telat, maaf****maaf****dan****maaf ..**

**Summary :Adakah****kesempatan****untukku ?**

_Prev :__Deheman__Chanyeol__membuat__Isakan__Sehun__terhenti, Baekhyun__menjentikan__jarinya, ia__menggenggam__tanganSehun yang sedang__memeluknya._

"_Sehunnie__ini__pria yang sudah__menolongku, dia Park Chanyeol.."_

_Sehun Nampak diam, apalagi__saat__Baekhyun__bilang__menolong?Apa__maksudnya._

"_Menolong?"Tanya Sehun__bingung._

"_Aku yang menolong__nyasaat__ia__pingsan di taman__bermain.."_

**-HR^^-**

** |Part 2 [I'M NOT PERFECT]|**

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar kata 'Menolong' yang di keluarkan oleh Chanyeol, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tentu saja tak di balas balik oleh Baekhyun, Sehun merasakan perasaan sesak di dada nya, pasties suatu telah terjadi dengan Baekhyun tadi.

Sehun mengalih kan tatapan nya kearah Chanyeol, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar namun terkesan lesuh, Hanya sekedar memandang tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, dan itu sudah sukses berat membuat persendian kaki Baekhyun pegal , dan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan nafas agar tak mengamuk (?) karna Sehun tak kunjung berbicara padanya.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu dalam keheningan hingga Baekhyun yang merasa mulai mengantuk mengintrupsi acara diam – diaman yang di buat oleh ..entahlah, entah siapa yang memulai acara diam – diaman ini, yang terpenting saat ini Baekhyun sudah mengantuk dan ia ingin segera berbaring di kasur empuk kesayangan nya.

"Eungh..Sehunnie, Yeollie ~ aku mengantuk, apa kalian sudah selesai Hoamm, berbicara nya ?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah menggemaskannya, Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah lucu Kakak nya tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu menahan nafas saat namanya di ubah seenak menelan liur(?) oleh Baekhyun, Bukan nya Chanyeol tak suka, tentu saja dia sangat suka, tapi tentu tidak sekarang ia mengekspresikan rasa sukanya, melihat saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai saudara Baekhyun, oh itu sangat memalukan pasti.

"Baiklah, Kauboleh pulang .."

Chanyeol tersadar dari fantasi singkat nya, ia berdehem tampan (?) sembari membetul kan kerah kemeja nya yang tak berantakan, Chanyeol mengudara kan tangan nya untuk berpamitan kepada Baekhyun dan Juga Sehun, namun baru ingin melambai, Chanyeol sudah di hadiahi dengan pemandangan pintu rumah Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup rapat tanpa menyisakan seorang pun di ambang pintu.

"MWO!"

Dengan tampang bodoh, Chanyeol berjalan gusar menuju mobilnya sambil terus mencibir kelakuan Sehun yang tak ada sopan nya sama sekali, dan malah terkesan seperti mengusir, 'Cih, Bocah sialan itu sombong sekali, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Baekhyun yang lembut dan lucu' Celoteh Chanyeol dalam hati, ia sudah masuk kedalam mobil nya, sebelum ia benar – benar melajukan Mobil nya, ia menyempat kan diri untuk melihat ke arah Rumah Baekhyun, dan detik itu Juga senyuman yang sangat tampan terukir di bibir pria Bermarga Park itu.

"Aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi – Baekhyunnie ~"

#

Pagi sudah menjelang, Matahari sudah berlagak layak nya raja yang menguasai dunia, sinar nya yang terik membuat retina mata siapa saja terasa sakit, namun itu tak berlaku untuk Baekhyun yang saat ini malah asyik berjemur di kasur nya dengan mata sipit nya yang sengaja di buat nya terbuka selebar mungkin hingga membuat wajah nya terlihat aneh namun menggemaskan.

"Baekki Hyung, Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun yang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer, Sehun menggaruk kepala nya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan utama nya.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengar ku?Mengapa kau membuat ekspresi wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun lagi, Pria tampan itu mengambil duduk di pinggiran kasur Baekhyun, Ia menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Sehunnie~ Matahari nya hangat..hihihihi" Baekhyun terkikik setelah mengatakan hal yang menurut Sehun tak terlalu penting itu.

"Yang bilang matahari dingin siapa Hyung?" Sehun mencibir sembari menoyor kepalaBaekhyun sayang (?)

Baekhyun berdecak, dengan bibir yang mengerucut Baekhyun bangun dari tiduran nya, ia mendudukan dirinya dengan kepala nya yang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Bibirnya yang mengerucut dan kedua tangan nya yang bersidekap di dada sudah menanda kan bahwa Pria mungil nan imut itu sedang merajuk sekarang.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Kakak semata wayang nya itu hanya bias menahan tawa, sebenarnya ia sengaja membuat Baekhyun merajuk, karna menurut nya itu adalah sumplemen penyemangat, jadi saat sampai di sekolah Sehun tidak perlu lesuh menjalani hari, karna ia akan terus mengingat wajah lucu Kakak nya setiap pagi sebelum ia memulai harinya.

"EH! Ini Sudah jam berapa Sehunnie ?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah Sehun reflek berjengit dari duduk nya mendengar suara cempreng Baekhyun.

"Aiih Telingaku .." Sehun menggosok kedua telinga nya, setelah itu ia menatap Baekhyun yang saat ini Nampak memasang wajah setengah khawatir dan setengah mengantuk.

"Ini Jam berapa Sehunnie?Ini Jam berapa ?mengapa kau belum berangkat ke sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar, Sehun menghela inisudah biasa untuk nya, Baekhyun memang selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut aktivitas sekolah adiknya.

"Ini masih Jam 07:00 Hyung, masih ada waktu 15 Menit lagi untuk aku mengurusi mu Mandi dan memberi mu sarapan.." Sehun memulai ceramah (?) nya, tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik Badan [Baekhyun] Sehun sudah saja menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah! Begitukah?Baiklah baiklah, mandikan aku kalau begitu Sehunnie, ah ya, apa pasta gigi strawberry ku masih ada Sehunnie? Omong – omong hari ini kita sarapan pakai apa? Apa hanya sayuran saja? Atau ada ramen dan sebagainya ?" Baekhyun berceloteh panjang saat Sehun menggendong nya menuju kamar mandi, hingga acara mandi selesai pun Baekhyun masih saja berceloteh, jangan kalian anggap Sehun akan bosan dan memarahi Baekhyun, itusalah.

#

Di kediaman keluarga Park, seorang Pria Tan nampak kesulitan menggeret sang Kakak yang masih mengantuk ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama, Dia terus menggerutu kesal, sesekali tangan kekar nya bergerak melayang untuk memukul kepala sang Kakak, kalau tidak mengingat dia ini anak paling sopan keluarga nya, tentu saja sudah sejak tadi ia menendang Kakak 'tersayang' nya.

"Appa.. lihat Chanyeol Hyung belum juga mau membuka mata nya, padahal sudah beribu kali aku [Memukul] menoel – noel pipi nya.." Kai berujar frustasi, ia mendudukan jasad (?) Chanyeol di kursi meja makan.

"Sudah biarkan saja, mungkin dia kelelahan akibat bekerja semalam.." Mr. Park melanjut kan acara sarapan nya yang sempat tertunda akibat gangguan yang di beri oleh Pria Tan – yang lebih akrab di sapa Kai itu.

"HAH! Appa .. mengapa Appa bisa membiarkan nya seperti itu, aku lelah membawa nya kemari dari atas, pokok nya Appa harus memarahi nya.." Kai menyerocos tidak jelas, Ia menyendok makanan yang tersedia di meja makan dengan brutal.

"Sudahlah Jongin, tidak baik berbicara saat makan.." Mrs. Park menengahi, Kai yang masih dalam keadaan kesal hanya mampu mengalah dengan diam dan terus menyantap makanan nya.

Sarapan pagi itu di isi oleh keheningan, hanya ada suara dentingan garpu dan sendok saja yang mengisi irama di ruang makan keluarga Park saat itu, Kai memakan sarapan nya masih dengan gaya brutal (?) nya, sedang Mr. Dan Mrs. Park nampak tenang memakan sarapan mereka.

"Hoammm! Baekhyunnie hehehe.." Dan dengan tak elit nya suasana sarapan pagi yang sebelum nya Hening,Kini nampak suram (?) saat melihat Chanyeol dengan tak sopan nya memeluk Kai dengan mesra nya dan terus menggumam kan nama 'Baekhyun'

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya mampu sweetdrop melihat tingkah Chanyeol saat ini, entah mengigau atau sadar yang jelas saat ini Kai dan Chanyeol nampak sangat mesra, Bagaimana dengan Kai, oh Jangan tanyakan anak itu, seperti nya dia sudah mulai meledak, mari kita lihat.

"YA! CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ! LEPASKAN PELUKAN MU CHANYEOL BODOH! YA! YA!" Oh bagi para penghuni yang ada di dalam kediaman Park tolong segera sumpal telinga kalian dengan kapas atau semacam nya, aku tak ingin ada yang terkena penyakit tuli akibat teriakan Kai barusan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan kencang Kai sudah saja terjungkal dengan tak elit nya ke lantai keramik yang keras itu, Ia meringis memegangi bokong nya yang sakit akibat benturan pada keramik.

"YA! ADIK DURHAKA ! BERANINYA KAU MENJATUHKAN HYUNG MU YANG TAMPAN INI HAH!" Chanyeol menggeram, ia menunjuk – nunjuk Kai yang sedang berdiri lagak dengan kedua tangan nya yang terkacak di pinggang.

"Oh hebat sekali Hyung ku yang satu ini, sudah memeluk ku sembarangan sekarang malah marah – marah ! Hebat hebat tepuk tangan dulu.." Chanyeol melongo bingung, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka yang sejak tadi menonton sudah bersiap untuk lari dari Tempat kejadian.

"Ck, Jangan harap aku mau memeluk mu, kau tau aku tak selera dengan pria seperti mu.." Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dari kejatuhan nya, ia menatap sengit Kai.

"Jadi tadi apa ? 'Baekhyunnie' Ck, apa kau baru saja puber, mengapa berlebihan sekali eoh? Sampai terbawa mimpi, dan yang lebih parah kau mengira aku ini dia – oohh aku bisa gila.." Kai melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang melongo dengan tampang jelek nya, seperti nya daya tangkap Chanyeol agak lambat teman – teman.

"EH! Benarkah? BENARKAH ITU? Jongin, Kai, Kkamjong! Benarkah benarkah ?" Kai yang sudah berada di ambang Pintu utama, hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar teriakan si Kakak yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"Ck, Sebaiknya aku segera pergi .."

#

Baekhyun bersenandung riang, saat ini ia sedang berada di taman dengan sepupu nya Kyungsoo, saat Sehun berangkat kesekolah tadi ia sengaja menitipkan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, sebenar nya Sehun tak ingin terus terusan merepotkan Kyungsoo, namun hanya Kyungsoo lah yang dapat di percaya nya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Kyungie~ apa tak apa Jika kau meninggal kan pekerjaanmu, dan bermain denganku ?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka tengah duduk di tama bermain.

"Tentu tak apa, memang nya kenapa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik, ia nampak telaten mengucir surai Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membuat gaya Kuncir pohon kelapa membuat Baekhyun nampak sangat imut saat itu.

"Ani, hanya saja aku takut merepotkan mu Kyungie.." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan yang tak mungkin dapat di lihat oleh Baekhyun jika melihat kondisi nya saat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan Baek, kau inikan sepupuku, aku tak mungkin menganggap kau merepotkan, soal pekerjaan kan masih ada Hyung Suho yang menangani nya .." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut, ia sudah selesai menguncir surai Baekhyun.

"Ah, begitu – Aku sungguh sangat senang bisa mempunyai sepupu sebaik kau Kyungie, Gomawo Jeongmal Gomawo .." Baekhyun merentang kan kedua tangan nya, Kyungsoo yang paham langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku Menyayangimu Baek.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku Juga sayang padamu Kyungie~" Balas Baekhyun semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya.

Tanpa kedua nya ketahui dari kejauhan ada seorang pria tinggi nan tampan yang melihat adegan itu, dada nya terasa sesak, kedua mata nya memanas, bukan, dia bukan cemburu melihat adegan pelukan itu, melainkan dia sangat senang setelah 5 Tahun lebih ia meninggalkan korea, akhir nya ia bisa kembali lagi dengan kekuatan cinta yang sudah siap ia utarakan kepada salah seorang Yang sejak tadi masih saja berpelukan erat.

"Aku kembali sayang .."

#

Sehun berjalan menuju Kantin, hari ini ia tak membawa bekal makan siang nya di karenakan bahan makanan yang ada di rumah sudah habis, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakan di kantin, Sehun masih saja berjalan, sampai sebuah teriakan merdu terdengar, membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus berbalik dan melihat siapa .. ah mungkin Sehun sudah tak perlu menebak lagi siapa orang nya, karna ia sudah hapal suara ini.

"Sehunnie hah hah.. Ini aku bawakan hah bekal makan siang untukmu.." Sehun mengernyit, ia memandangi bekal itu sebentar.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ne, kau mau menerima nya kan.." Tanya Luhan – orang itu, ia berharap sekali agar Sehun mau menerima bekal makan siang buatan nya.

"Tentu.." Singkat namun dengan senyuman nya Sehun menerima bekal pemberian Luhan.

"Mau makan bersama?" Ajak Luhan.

"Baiklah.."

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di taman belakang sekolah, duduk berdua di kursi kayu yang memang sudah di sediakan disitu, Sehun dengan tenang melahap makanan yang di berikan Luhan padanya, sedangkan Luhan, tak Jua menyentuh makanan nya dan malah asyik memandangi Sehun.

"Makan bekalmu, kau tak ingin sakitkan.." Luhan tersentak, ia membuang pandangan nya, Jantung nya berdegup tak tentu, apa tadi itu bentuk dari kekhawatiran Sehun, oh Luhan berharap itu benar.

"N..ne"

#

Baekhyun bermain gelembung sabun di taman bermain, ia cukup senang dengan hanya meniup niup asal lubang yang sudah tersedia di alat Gelembung sabun itu, meskipun Baekhyun tak pernah berhasil menghasilkan gelembung – gelembung indah namun ia tetap melakukan nya dan terus saja tertawa.

Saat sedang asyik meniup asal gelembung sabun nya, Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan ada nya seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman yang sama dengan yang di duduki nya, Baekhyun sempat berfikir negative, ia takut jika saja yang duduk di sebelah nya ini adalah seorang penjahat atau semacam nya.

Namun sekelebat pikiran negative itu hilang saat Baekhyun mengingat Bahwa ia bersama Kyungsoo disini, dan tadi Kyungsoo berpamitan sebentar untuk membelikan Baekhyun Ice cream, jadi saat itu Juga Baekhyun mengira bahwa seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebelah nya adalah Kyungsoo, dan dengan keberanian penuh, Baekhyun berujar.

"Kyungie, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut..

"Ya aku sudah kembali sayang.." Bukan.. ini bukan suara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ingat benar suara Kyungsoo, namun Baekhyun juga hapal suara ini, suara ini mengingatkan nya akan seseorang.

**DEG'**

Baekhyun membelalak, tubuh nya bergetar, mata nya mulai berkaca – kaca, ia memandang tak tentu arah, suara yang barusan menyapa gendang telinga nya mirip sekali dengan suara seseorang yang sudah membuat hidup nya sengsara, seseorang yang hampir membuat Baekhyun kehilangan nyawa nya.

"Hiks tolong hiks bangunkan aku Jika ini mimpi hiks" Baekhyun memeluk lutut nya, menenggelamkan wajah nya di sela paha nya, sedang pria yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan nanar nya, ia tau akan seperti ini.

"Mianhae.."

"HIKS TOLONG HIKS !"

AN: JELEK? MUNTAHKAN :D Hahahaha Maaf bercanda kok :D wkwk

RCL YO – NO SHIDER YO Okai DAH ..


End file.
